Tomb Raider: The Showers
by Simba W
Summary: "TO THE SHOWERS!" Adrian shouted. She needed to get the huge-monster-duck's attention away from Lara, whom lay against a tree bleeding out profusely. And she did. She finally got that son-of-a-bitch's attention. yay! Then again, uh oh... A/N: If you don't like female/female then I highly suggest that you don't read or comment on this story. Not to be mean or anything like that


Chapter 1

January 3rd, 2014 - 3:55 am - A Hotel in London

Jordan's POV

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Just one more minute."

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Five more minutes then!" I raised my hand up and 'accidently' swiped at the alarm clock knocking it onto the hotel floor. But that only made matters worse.

Beep

Beep

Beep

I heard Lara groan from behind me. "Sam, plug. It. Out. Please." She mumbled with her head on my shoulder.

Sam sat up and reached over to plug it out. And when she did, we went back to sleep. But we didn't get to for very long.

Eeech

Eeech

Eeech

All four of us groaned. But we all knew we had to get up because of our flight. "Come on." I said as I got up and went to shower. After I came out, Lara went in. Sam and JoJo were still in bed but I could tell that they were awake. I mean how could you go back to sleep after two alarms had basically come to life?

I'd started packing my clothes for the trip. We had pretty much stayed here for two weeks so I had started calling this place my temporary home.

I'd not known that Lara had come out of the bathroom until I felt arms wrap around my torso and soft lips press against the right side of my cheek. "Hey."

I turned around and gently gave her a kiss. She grinned against my lips. "Hey." I chuckled before calling out to Sam and JoJo to go take showers because they smelled like the pub they went to last night.

Laughter started bubbling out of Lara and soon started to bubble out of everyone else.

"Fine." Sam fake-grumbled. She and JoJo went into the bathroom together raising my suspicions that those two were dating.

Lara shook her head. "Alright I'm going to go downstairs to get some more tea. You want some?"

I shook my head. "No I'm fine. I'm gonna go ahead and pack Sam's and JoJo's clothes. You know how they are." Lara smiled.

"Alrighty then." She gave me a peck on the lips before heading downstairs to the rec room.

I went over to Sam's suit case and started packing all of her clothes. Then after I was done with Sam's, I started with JoJo's.

Sam and JoJo came out of the bathroom just as I had finished with JoJo's suitcase.

Sam looked over at her suitcase and then came over and hugged me. "Thanks Jordan."

I hugged her back. "You're welcome."

She smiled after she pulled away. Then looked around the room confusedly. "Where'd Lara go?"

I frowned, she left about 15 minutes ago. She should've been back by now. "I don't know, she went downstairs to get some tea about 15 minutes ago."

Sam frowned as well. Then we heard a knock on the door.

I went over and opened it to a very bloody-looking Lara. Her eyes were red and she had a lot of cuts and gashes on her chest, stomach, legs, and arms.

My eyes went wide. I didn't question her as I led her into the bathroom and started to wash her up. She never blinked or flinched when I rubbed anti-septic on her cuts making me believe that she was in shock.

"Jordan." Lara gently grabbed my hand before I could wash her last two cuts. I looked up into her brown eyes and saw that she was just tired.

I nodded. "Just two more L.A. and then we'll be finished okay?"

Lara nodded and let me finish. Then after I was done she stood up and wrapped her arms around me. I buried my head in her shoulder. That's when I heard the first sniffle and some tears go down the side of my shoulder.

I rubbed at her back gently as she let out her pain. She only did so for a few minutes though, but at least she got it out right?

I pulled away and wiped away the last of her tears with my thumbs. I gave her a kiss on the nose before going out into the room to get some clean clothes for Lara. I went back into the room and gave her them. She smiled at me before she started to get changed.

I walked out of the bathroom to see that it was empty and that Sam and JoJo were gone. I checked my phone for any texts and saw that I had two missed calls from JoJo. I looked at the time before I called him back. 4:15 which meant that we needed to get to the airport pronto.

I called JoJo to see where he and Sam went. He picked up. "Hey."

"Hey, where are you at?"

"We're at the airport. We decided Lara might need some space so we came here a little early. Is everything alright with her?"

"Honestly? I don't know. We're about to leave here too. We'll be there soon Jo." And with that I hung up. I turned around to Lara and gave her a little grin. "You ready?"

She gave me a tired nod. We grabbed our suitcases and headed out.

We got to the airport just in time of our flight. We went through all the security checks and put our suitcases on the belt. When we finally got on our flight, we went straight to our seats in First Class. Lara went to sleep with her head on my shoulder while I read some books non-related to archaeology.

Soon enough though, I started to get bored with the book so I decided to play Temple Run 2. After I died about two or three times, Lara woke up. She didn't remove her head from my shoulder which I found a lot of comfort in.

Lara took my hand in hers and kissed it. "Jordan, I think you should know about what happened at the hotel."

I looked down at her. "Lara it's fine. You can tell me at a later time if that helps."

Lara shook her head. "No, I want you to know." I nodded and kissed her forehead. "I went downstairs to get some tea. As I was making it, there was an argument. A man and a woman. I though it was just a regular argument that couples usually have until the man started to put his hands on her. The woman tried getting away but he put his hand around her neck to stop her and that's when I cut in. I punched him hard enough to break his jaw, but he didn't stop there. He took out a knife and started assaulting me with it. I did my best to dodge him but he always got a cut out of me. I finally got the chance when he got distracted by a bystander and I punched him in his nose, knocking him out. While I watched him lying there, I couldn't stop the flashbacks of all of the dead men that I had killed on Yamatai. Jordan, they just wouldn't stop."

"Hey hey hey. It's okay alright? He didn't die, he just got knocked the fuck out! And to add points to that, BY A CROFT!" Lara chuckled and shook her head at my ridiculousness. "And hey, we still have two hours to spare of our flight and I have something in mind that will keep you occupied.."

Lara's eyes widened before she and I got up. I led her to the bathroom to have my way with her.

Damn this was totally going to be worth the 'Walk of Shame!'.


End file.
